Explorers / Congratulations, it's a girl
The Captain, sans his white hat headed down to the cargo bay, where he found Devron suiting up and La-Loyd looking like she was prepared for a hell of a lot more than a simple space walk over. "We ain't gonna need a full EMU" The captain said, shaking his head. La-Loyd was decked out in a full out Extravehicular Mobility Unit, Complete with life support, the dumbass. "We're walking out to a ship, not repairing a gorram space station. He suited up in light gear, making sure his helmet and suit pressurized, if the ship had no oxygen, they'd need to keep breathing somehow. Like Devron, he made sure to pack his side arm... just in case. "Back off that hatch." He warned LaLoyd. "You want to Jettison everything in our bay into space, you gorram moon-brain?" He shook his head. Thorne would hear about this, he groused as he clipped his helmet into place. "All right crew." He said, his voice muffled but still audible. "This should be a cake walk. Devron, you're going to hit the engine rooms, see if there's anything worth hauling. La-loyd, you're going to take the pack-rat and see what they got, medical supplies, crew quarters, I want anything you can find of value. I'm going to check the cargo bay for the same. We don't know how long this ship's been disabled for, so be ready for anything. Riley! We're walking!" "Aye Sir, ready to walk." "Didn't we just have a talking to about repeating everything I say?" On the deck, Riley rolled her eyes as she was chastised by the Captain through her headset, punching in the code to release the hatch and depressurize the cabin. The Captain hit the release switch and the small bay door opened, He climbed down the hatch to the holding area, and gave the command to 'hit it' when his crew was beside him. The hatch above them closed, and within seconds, they were weightless. When the larger bay door opened, the Captain was the first one to step out, carrying the tether rope. Small boosters in his suit helped propel him forward until he reached the craft, and he turned on the strong magnet to tether the floating ship to the Veil by way of a long cable. "We're good. Devron, La-Loyd, head on over. We got a breach in the hull here we can clear easy to get aboard." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With the crew going scavenging, there wasn't a lot for a ship's pilot to do. She kept the headset around her neck and stared at the specs outside which represented the Captain, the mechanic and the deckhand, but at this distance, it was hard to tell who was who. The device on her arm beeped. It was well past the time to eat and drink. She didn't feel hunger or thirst at the time, but it would also give her a reason to make sure the passengers were obeying orders. Taking off the headset, she stood up and stretched out of habit, though the mach prevented any stiffness or soreness for flying long hauls. It also helped heighten senses, senses which let her know there was someone milling about in the kitchen. She scrunched her eyes and turned her head slightly - both of which scientifically proven to make your hearing better according to the Captain. Definitely there was activity right below. Probably those damn newlyweds. They best not be doing anything that could be deemed 'inappropriate' in the ruttin' galley! Riley crept down the metal stairway and put herself flush against the wall, slowly making her way to the galley. Peering around the corner into the room, she expected to get an eye full of action, but instead spotted the outline of a super short, ratty looking rag-a-muffin, who wasn't supposed to be on the ship at all. On top of that, the little stowaway seemed to be stealing their shit! Did they just boost our salt shaker? She leaned against the doorway, and watched for another moment, until the little urchin went to open one of the storage drawers. Riley watched, and when the interloper was close enough, sprang in grabbed them by the arm, and dragged them to turn on the light. Illuminated, she could then see that the intruder was a girl child, from the looks of her 6 or so and definitely worse for wear. "So..." Riley said, grabbing the child this time by the scruff of the neck, lifting her off the ground, her tiny feet kicking as she did. "Looks like it wasn't a rat scampering through our vent system. It was a mouse. A one-eyed thieving mouse." She went to grab the girl's satchel, with her other hand but the tyke held onto it protectively. "You have anything to say for yourself, little mouse, or should I just toss you outside through the trash chute?"